


Something's Stirring

by Erinlasgalen (EitaeManukyan)



Series: One Piece Family [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cross posted in ffn, Drabble, Gen, Grand Line, Identity Reveal, Post-Dressrosa, but I updated it here, i miss one piece!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EitaeManukyan/pseuds/Erinlasgalen
Summary: In which The Red Haired Pirates read the newspaper after Dressrosa.Sogeking...revealed?





	Something's Stirring

As the newspaper flew towards the ship, the slightly tipsy Captain grinned widely and raised his remaining hand to catch it.

"Something's stirring….stirring _something_ is…" he hummed and flipped through the pages lazily.

"Yeah, tonight's soup," came the voice of Lucky Roux, the cook of the crew and incidentally, the one who ate most. In fact, he was leveling up the ability to devour buckets of food and wine before the final showdown with a certain monkey.

Benn rolled his eyes and peered over his Captain's shoulder to read.

"Oy, oy…" he stopped dead in his tracks, eyes widening and eyebrows rising so high that there was a risk of them disappearing into his hair. After thrice rereading whatever it was written in the newspaper, he broke down laughing uncontrollably.

The rest of the crew slowly gathered to see what their wayward leader had done. To their surprise, even the stoic Benn Beckman was smiling!

"What's going on!" demanded Yasopp as he climbed down from the Crow's Nest.

"Oooooh, you're going to love it!" cooed Shanks and threw the newspaper at the man who, frowning, caught it with ease and opened at a random page.

"What am I supposed to be looking for?"

"Oh, you'll see."

Benn was smirking. The rest of the crew crowded their sniper who was flicking the pages for anything significant enough to get their stone faced second in command so giddy. 

"Hm…oh, showdown in Dressrosa? The formed alliance between Straw Hat Luffy and the Surgeon of Death Trafalgar Law has made its move." He sneaked a peak at Shanks, whose smirk was nearly ripping his face in half. The redhead waved his hand impatiently in the universal gesture of 5 year old children to continue. 

_Oukeeeey. Moving on._

"So... Luffy beat the living shit out of old Doffy. Not bad," he summarized, voice laced with disbelief. "Knowing that Law, they probably destroyed the factory you were telling us about, eh, Capitan?"

Shanks smirk turned devilishly shark-like. 

_The hell?_

"They probably got new bounties!" exclaimed Roux as he tried to pry the newspaper from Yasopp's hands. The latter twisted around and away from wondering hands. The idea was legit though, so he turned a few pages and peered.

Sure enough, there were new bounties.

"Oh, Luffy's increased! Not bad for a kid…Law too, since he's not a shichibukai after all the shit they pulled!" His eyes narrowed, zeroing on a particular paragraph. "Hm? Sogeking's.. _identity revealed?_ "

"STIRR..TIRRING SOMETHING UP, IT IIIS…" Shanks yelled right in his ear, leaning heavily on the blonde. "Stir stir…we'll do this like a …tirrr"

Yasopp winced at the singing and quickly read ahead. Sogeking was identified as part of the Straw Hats after the incident in Enies Lobby.  Just _who_ _was_ the little brat's sniper? From what they had heard, he was supposedly very good and that was enough to get Yasopp curious. 

_Finally, the bounty!_

Shaking his captain from his precious sniper self, he took a swing of his sake and peered at the poster.

"Sogeking 'God' Usopp, 200.000 beri…"

"Three…Two…One…" Shanks counted. "YOHO!"

Yasopp spit out his beer on the poster and stared at it bug eyed.

"Wha..wa…Usopp? _My Usopp?_ My little boy that's supposed to be in Syrup Village with Bachina? But he is like..SEVEN!" He started pacing. "Wait Sogeking? So he was with _Luffy_ all this time?"

The Red Haired pirates cracked up as their unparalleled, levelheaded, heart of the party super sniper had a breakdown in the middle of Grand Line. 

And Shanks, Shanks was having the time of his life.

"Stir stirl..we will, love drill we fill…something's stirring in Yasoppuuu…". He crawled to where his sniper was still gawking at the poor wanted poster and slung his arm over his shoulder once again.

"You," he poked a pale cheek, "… are DIVINE, my friend!", he announced proudly and twirled them around in a semicircle. "Something's…things stir…rin-G!"

"Huh?" came the unintelligent response.

"Well, since your son is 'God'…" Benn interjected with a smile, already in the process of freeing Yasopp from the deadly clutches of Shanks. They shared a hearty laugh. It worked wonders in snapping the sniper back to reality. A grin slowly spread across his face.  

"That's right! You all should worship the ground I walk on! Stupid imbeciles…and the father of 'God' demands…sake and food!"

The day ended up with a grand party, singing, dancing, nearly ripping the poor newspaper to shreds, Yasopp telling everyone, _again_ of his son and their adventures, Roux wolfing down the meat, Benn polishing his guns…the usual. As for their beloved Redhead, _well..._

"Dahahahaha! Oy, oy Little Anchooooor…hurry up and give me my hat baaaaaaa~ck brat!"

Straw Hat Luffy from the poster grinned at him cheekily.

"Stirring….ring, something is in a biiing, stir, stir, bring me somethi-.."

"Capitan! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

**Author's Note:**

> I had posted this ages ago in ffn. One bright night, close to midnight, I had the marvelous thought to post stuff here. So I updated it a bit, and here we are!  
> Just in case, this particular story was written right after the chapter in the manga where Doffy gives Usopp the highest bounty and calls him God. I had no idea that wanted posters would be updated too, so. :D  
> (Tbh I changed the amount of Usopps poster, cos in ffn I speculated wrong lol)  
> Hope you guys enjoy! I'll post a few more ( updated of course) works too.  
> One Piece is one of the best fandoms here.  
> Cheerios


End file.
